


The Beginning

by spaceedanny



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, hOOOOOOO boy here we go, i'm a little rusty so bear with me, oh yeah there's like two curse words in here, yes i know it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceedanny/pseuds/spaceedanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Danny gained his abilities from the accident, he had to try and get a handle on them. The only way to do so was to practice and to do so as privately as he could. Of course things turned out to be challenging a clumsy. What else should he have expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some thoughts posted by tumblr user amiayaprotagonistyet. Also, she gave input and helped me along in writing this short little thing.

Two weeks after.

 

Danny was standing around in his room. Or at least attempting to. He was phasing through the floor again. 

“Shit,” he said under his breath as he tried to pull himself back up and out. Soon enough he was planted back on the hardwood. He had been trying to get better control of his abilities ever since gaining them. It was quite the challenge, but he was managing. The things he heard from his family horrified him more than the loss of control over himself though. They said all kinds of things about ghosts as a whole that genuinely terrified him. Thank god they’re all clueless and let him be by himself a majority of the time. 

He stood in front of the mirror, lifted his arms up high above his head and spread his legs about shoulder length apart. Shakily he said, “G-going ghost.” Then, with a flash of light, there he was. Well, was it actually him? He hadn’t quite concluded that yet, but he was 99% sure this was real and this was him.

With that, he tried to float (voluntarily that is). He was actually able to do it! Even if it was only about eight inches up off the ground, it was better than last time. Maybe he could try doing something a little more? He began to lean back in an attempt to float on his back. He hit the floor hard. “I’ll save that for another time,” he thought.

“Danny, dinner!!” his mother hollered from downstairs. In a sense of panic he changed back to his human form and went downstairs. 

At dinner, the Fenton family sat together around some food that may or may not have been edible. Probably wasn’t, but that was relatively normal for them. Jack and Maddie had noticed that Danny had been eating much less than he was two weeks prior. Though of course, they chose to just brush it off as something related to being a teenager.  

“Danny, is there a reason why you aren’t eating?” Jazz asked. Not very surprising that she would be the one to speak up about the issue. 

“Huh? Oh, um, nope, not at all,” he said. Clearly he was caught slightly off guard.  He began to silently gesture toward the salt shaker, suggesting he wanted it. Soon enough he just pointed at it, hoping someone would just notice and pass it over to him. When he did so, however, a green ray shot out from his fingertip and blasted the salt shaker. Nobody was watching when it happened, but they did hear something and all looked up to see the thing in a little pile of dust. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all stared directly at Danny. His eyes were wide with a surprised look on his face. With a glance at everyone at the table, he quickly stood up.

“May I be excused?”

“Um...alright sure,” Maddie said. Danny bolted back up to his room. 

 

“Going ghost!” he said in a hurry after he slammed and locked his door shut. Once in this alternative form, he pointed his finger at small things like pillows or other old things he didn’t mind destroying. If he could do it once he could do it again, right? He kept trying for around fifteen minutes to no avail. After getting frustrated with it not reoccurring, he faced his open palm toward the open closet door.

_ BLAST!! _

Danny looked up and saw a large, smoking, gaping hole in the door. Then he looked back down at his hand, it too appeared to be smoking. 

“Oh my god, fuck.” 

It was clear to him that he had a long way to go before he could do much else.


End file.
